


Strawberries and Peanut Butter

by justmebeingstupid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmebeingstupid/pseuds/justmebeingstupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy story about clumsy Reader and flustered Kankri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries and Peanut Butter

"Could you please tell me what is inside this jar?" Kankri asked, looking suspiciously at a container filled with a light brown substance which [Name] placed next to a big bowl full of various fruits. They were in a small and neat gazebo on a shore of a charming lake. [Name] lived alone in a nearby hut and she'd invited Kankri and Porrim for few days.

"It's something good Kankri," [Name] answered with a warm smile. "Have I ever gave you something you didn't like?" she added cheerfully and sat beside the sweater troll with a barely visible blush. She had crush on him. That's why she'd invited him. Although she'd had to invite Porrim too, because otherwise Kankri could find it highly triggering. Fortunately Porrim knew about her crush and was very supportive - to tell the truth this invitation was her idea.

"I'm deeply sorry if that question triggered you in any way dear [Name]. I intended to express my curiosity about name of this oddly colored substance which I'm sure I've never seen before, but definitely not question your good intensions toward me," Kankri quickly assured, slightly hiding behind the tall collar of his candy red sweater, hoping its bright color would mask his light blush. He'd developed warm feelings toward sweet [Name] long time ago, what caused him to be insanely happy and deeply embittered of himself whenever he was around her.

"I've never doubted you," [Name] said with a smile which always warmed Kankri's blood pusher, and reached for the odd jar. Her smile soon was replaced by confusion, then by childish determination when she attempted to unscrew the lid, but apparently couldn't. Kankri watched her entertaining expressions for a little while until he decided to rescue his damsel in need.

"Can I offer my help dear [Name]?" he asked politely, reaching out and enjoying the feeling of her forearm against his own - even if the sleeve of his sweater separated them.

"Y-yes please Kankri." Cursing herself for that stutter, [Name] handed him the jar. Then she watched as Kankri opened it with just a little effort. "Thank you, my hero." Laughing, she quickly hugged him, but she immediately realized her mistake and backed away. "I'm sorry Kankri," she said quietly, looking at her hands which she placed on her lap, "I've goon a little too far."

"It's alright…" Kankri slightly coughed, glad that [Name] wasn't looking at him, otherwise she surely would notice a deep blush which adored his cheeks. "Nothing bad happened, but dear [Name] please check your privilege next time before you decide to hug someone so suddenly. A lot of trolls and humans doesn't enjoy being touched and some of them can be triggered even by invading their personal space."

"I'm sorry Kankri," [Name] repeated, glancing up at him. She loved it when he called her 'dear'. "I'll make sure to be careful next time," she assured, brushing a stray lock of her [color] hair behind her ear – a little gesture of hers which always made Kankri fall deeper and deeper in that bottomless pit humans called 'love'.

"Oh!" She quickly sat up straight, remembering something. "I wanted you to taste it." She grabbed a teaspoon she'd bring earlier and handed it to Kankri, but she nervously dropped it as soon as their fingers touched and it fell to the flooring with a quiet twang.

"I'm sorry, Kankri!" she apologized once again, bending down to pick up the cutlery. "Please wait here, I'll bring you clean one," she added before Kankri could say anything and rushed back to her hut. In the middle of her path she tripped over nothing and fell down with a muffed 'ouch'.

"[Name]!" Kankri immediately stood up, wanting to help her, but her next exclamation made him stop.

"I'm fine!" she shouted, rising her hand, before even attempting to stand up. "Please stay there, I'll be right back!" She gave him a short, but cheerful smile and continued her run to the hut.

Kankri let out a heavy sigh as he sat down. He looked at his hand, regretting this lecture he'd given [Name] and which apparently had made her nervous to touch him at all. He face palmed at his own hopeless situation. He desperately wanted to keep and break his oath of celibacy at the same time. Finally, his thoughts came back to the opened jar. He slowly lifted it up to his nose and smelled it - he had a strange feeling he'd tasted it earlier.

Meantime [Name] get to her kitchen. She stopped right in front of a drawer with cutlery, but took two deep breaths to calm herself before opening it.

"How is your date [Name]?" That question made [Name] jump and quickly turn around, holding teaspoon in front of her like some sort of weapon. She sighed, relived it was Porrim. She was sitting at the table with a steaming mug in one hand and some fashion magazine in other.

"I'm sorry Porrim, I didn't notice you," [Name] apologized, but Porrim pushed it away with a simple wave of her hand.

"So? How is your little date going?" she asked, leaning forward and putting away the magazine and the mug. Little sparks in her eyes perfectly informed [Name] that Porrim's 'gossip switch' flipped on.

"No how really." [Name] saddened and started to play with the teaspoon she was still holding. But then she suddenly sat in front of the female troll. "I start to think you were wrong, saying he likes me."

"Girl! He's more red for you than his sweater, and believe me I take good care of it," Porrim assured.

"But I'm terribly clumsy! I drop things!" As a proof [Name] held out the miserably teaspoon. "And I trip over my own legs! How could he love such ungraceful person?"

"Listen to me." Porrim firmly grabbed [Name]'s hands. "He loves you because of your lack of grace," she stated and ignored [Name]'s confused look. "You are one of few who can withstand his endless ranting and this alone means a lot for him." She stopped for a while to look [Name] directly into her [color] eyes. "AND, believe me or not, your clumsiness is one of those sweet kind and he adores sweet things."

"But…" [Name] frowned, confused once again. "Then why do you want me to give him peanut butter?"

"Just trust me on this one," Porrim answered with a smirk creeping on her back lips. "Now go. Go and make him admit his feelings." She shooed [Name].

"But…" [Name] was still confused.

"Go!"

[Name] jumped, turned around and ran outside the kitchen, but as soon as she passed the door she turned once again and, without a word, came back to the drawer to finally take a clean teaspoon. When she was leaving, her quick steps were accompanied by Porrim's quiet giggle.

"I'm sorry it took so long," [Name] apologized, approaching Kankri and sitting next to him. "Porrim stopped me in the kitchen," she explained, smiling at him warmly.

"Really," Kankri sighed and pulled out a white handkerchief from a pocket, "she could figure out that I've been waiting for your return and that delay could trigger me. I apologize if that sentence offended you, it's Porrim's behavior which is unacceptable, not yours dear [Name]." He reached out his hand with visible intention of touching [Name]'s face, but he stopped in midair, realizing what he almost done and embarrassed to no end because of that. "Please accept my sincere apologies, dear [Name]. I didn't intended to violate my privileges. You have some dirt on your pretty face, highly probable from that accident you had and I barely wanted to wipe it off, of course if you allow me," he explained quickly.

"Oh." [Name] could feel her cheeks warm up to his little compliment. She was glad that he didn't disliked touching her. "I'm not offended," she assured with the sweetest smile Kankri had ever seen. "Please do this," she added and, closing her eyes, slightly leaned back her head to give him better access to her face.

Kankri gulped quietly and gently took [Name]'s jaw into his free hand. For a little while he let himself enjoying the felling of her soft skin against his fingers before he started to carefully wipe off the dirt from her rosy cheeks, flawless forehead and cute nose. He always thought [Name] was incredibly sweet - that was what pulled him close to her, what always made him want to take care of this lovely, clumsy being. He noticed that [Name] was looking at him with barely opened, alluring eyes. Kankri stopped his activity to fully delve into them.

"Is it gone?" [Name] asked quietly, with a shy smile. Her head was filled with questions: why was he looking at her with such care? Was Porrim right? Was that because he loved her? Or maybe he saw her as a little pet who need to be taken care of?

"Yes," Kankri said and slowly moved away. "My apologies it took so long." He bowed his head, looking away. For some reason it was hard for him to look in [Name]'s eyes, that was even stranger considering that just a while earlier he hadn't seen world beside them.

"Thank you," [Name] said and handed him clean teaspoon. "Please, do me this favor and try this," she added, pointing at the jar, which once again stood on the table.

"As you wish, dear [Name]." Kankri took the spoon and dug it into the light brown paste. He couldn't shake the feeling that he'd consumed this substance, but he couldn't recall such event. Kankri licked it carefully and lapped few times to fully get the taste. It wasn't bad, so he put whole spoonful into his mouth. It was rather salty, but he could taste a little bit of sweetness. It get stuck to his palate, but he didn't mind. "I have to admit it tastes rather good." He looked at [Name] who was nibbling at a strawberry she had taken from the bowl.

"I'm glad you like it," [Name] admitted with a warm smile. She really was, because she had absolutely no idea why Porrim wanted her to give him this particular tidbit.

"I'm completely convinced it tastes like those human peanuts," Kankri said and took another spoonful.

"Because it's made of them. It's called peanut butter," [Name] explained, still nibbling the red berry and carefully watching her crush. He had amusing expression of a small boy who found something really interesting. But then he hesitated for a short while and slightly frowned. He glanced down at himself as if he had no idea what was happening. He looked at [Name]: at her face, at her hand that still held the strawberry close to her lips and his eyes widened. Widened in shock, fear and something she couldn't name.

"Kankri?" She dropped her berry and moved closer to him, worried. "What happened? Are you sick?" She wanted to check his forehead, seeing that he was red on face and ears, but he suddenly backed away, dropping the jar and the spoon.

"My apologies, dear [Name]," he said, standing up. [Name] could tell that his breath was different, much slower and deeper than usual. "I'm afraid I have to leave you for a while and drink something refreshing," he explained, wrapping arms around his torso. "Excuse me," he added and turned around, going to the hut.

"Kankri! Wait!" [Name] ran after her companion. "Please stay here, I'll bring you something!" She caught up with him and reached for his arm. His sudden reaction surprised her so much that she tripped over the air once again.

The next thing [Name] was aware of, was the fact that nothing hurt her and she was lying on something warm and rather soft. When she opened her eyes, blush lighted up her cheeks so hard, they could compete with Kankri's sweater. He had to caught her because he was lying on the ground under her.

"I-I'm sorry, Kankri! Are you all right?" She tried to stand up, but Kankri made it impossible, tightening his hold around her. [Name]'s cheeks heat up even more. Her heart was racing like crazy and she could feel that Kankri's as well. Additionally the felling of his hot breath against her neck wasn't helping at all. "K-Kankri?" [Name] had to admit to herself that she was enjoying this situation, but she would like to know why it was happening. She tried to stand up once again.

"Please, don't," Kankri whispered desperately, gently pushing her even closer. "I'm fully aware this situation is highly triggering and it's unacceptable to ask you to stay in this position. Even I feel triggered by my own impure desires and I'm positive I won't be able to look at myself without disgust for a long time, but…" his voice was cracking and his whole body was shacking. "P-please… Stay like that… F-for a while."

"I'm not triggered, Kankri," [Name] whispered calmly, letting herself to relax and simply enjoy the closeness of her beloved troll. "You know, I could do anything for you." She rested her head on the soft grass, right next to Kankri's, touching his burning cheek with her own. "I love you," she added in a very faint whisper.

Kankri stiffened for a short while and another wave of warmness flowed through his body, but this time it was wave of warm calmness. "I'm flushed for you too," he finally admitted, as quiet as [Name] did.

~ * ~

'Yo+ur little ship has sailed,' Porrim sent this text message to Meulin and took another sip of her coffee. Sitting in the kitchen she was looking at her annoying moirail and his little, sweet flush crush - probably matesprit by now. She smirked recalling last time she'd got him drunk and found out that peanut butter was his aphrodisiac.


End file.
